Sleeping With the Enemy
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Conflict arises when Blaine and Kurt are forced to share a hotel room with Sebastian after the New Directions' bus breaks down. Oneshot


It was absolutely silent on the bus. Sixteen New Directions, seated on the right side of the bus, stared at the eighteen Warblers who had dominated the left. An invisible barrier kept anyone from crossing and so far, nobody had been able to think of what to say. The only noise was the hum of the bus engine, the occasional bump, and the tip-tapping of those texting on iPhones. Bright headlights from other cars on the highway occasionally burst through the tinted windows, illuminating the dim-lit streamline travel bus as they sped by.

"You guys are pretty lucky." Sebastian smirked. He sat smugly in his aisle seat, legs crossed and arms folded over his chest in a pose of pure superiority. "You probably should have expected it to break down. Public school transportation is so unreliable."

"Yea, well we can't all have rich daddies that hand us everything." Puck grumbled.

"Thanks again guys." Blaine spoke up, quickly putting an end to the fight before it started. "If it wasn't for you, we'd be hitchhiking to a motel in the dark."

"No problem, dude." Trent smiled. "We always look out for each other."

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Nick added.

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arm around Kurt, who was doing his best to not pay any attention to Sebastian and failing. "Why couldn't we just call triple A or something?" The countertenor huffed as he texted furiously to Rachel sitting in the front row.

"Look, it's just one person. We won, they didn't, but they were still kind enough to give us a ride." Blaine stated. "Don't you think we should be a little nicer?"

Kurt looked at him bluntly but sighed dramatically and let his head fall onto Blaine's bicep. "Fine. I'll…keep it together." He rolled his eyes.

"How many more hours until we're back in Lima? I need my beauty sleep." Sugar piped up.

"We're stopping at a hotel for the night." Thad told them.

"What? Why?" Sam frowned. "It's only like, five or six more hours."

"You guys may be used to sleeping on a bus, but some of us actually prefer beds. Besides, we made reservations weeks ago." Sebastian shrugged. "I'm sure you won't mind, these seats can be pretty comfortable."

"We'll have to double up and we can give up some of the rooms to the girls. The beds are pretty big." Trent said.

"That's very nice of you." Quinn smiled.

"Might as well figure this out now." Sebastian sighed.

"We have seven rooms total. The girls can have two of them." Nick said. "Three of the guys can room with Jeff, Trent, and I…"

"We've got room for about four more in our room." David stated.

"Alright, then one can go with four of the Warblers in one room, and five in the other." Sebastian stated.

"Hold on, what about your room?" Jeff spoke up. "You got room for one or two people ."

"Captains don't share rooms." Sebastian shrugged.

"Come on, Sebastian. Don't be a jerk." David frowned disapprovingly.

"I'm not being a jerk, I'm being a captain." Sebastian replied. "Besides, there's only one bed in my room."

"It's like, a king. It won't kill you to share." Trent argued.

"I said no." Sebastian snapped. He pulled out his phone and studied the screen intently, pretending that he didn't notice the hateful glares aimed towards him or the mutters of selfish and jerk. The important thing to him was that the matter was over with. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Once they reached the hotel, the argument rose up once again. It had been settled on that Sugar, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany would take a room, as would Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel. While they girls left to settle in for the night, the boys stayed down in the library.

"You're being completely ridiculous, Sebastian!" Nick snapped angrily. "I can't believe you are actually this selfish!"

"Why should I give up my room to a couple of public school juvies? I don't recall any of them pitching in on the bill." Sebastian glared. He kept his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"Because it's the right-"

"You're yelling." Jeff reminded him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Nick repeated, taking a deep breath.

"Kurt and Blaine were both Warblers. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." David stated. "It's that simple. We help our brothers out."

Sebastian made a face. "Then let them sleep in your rooms. I'm not giving up mine."

Nick shrugged. "Fine."

Jeff stepped beside him and started to hum. He was quickly joined by Trent and David, then Thad.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You know exactly what they're doing." Nick stated. "Your father may have been able to make you a captain, but let's see how he handles mutiny."

"You don't wanna do this." Sebastian hissed threateningly. The humming only grew louder in response.

"What the hell is going on?" Puck whispered as the McKinley high students stared at them curiously in the somewhat busy hotel lobby.

"It's mutiny." Blaine whispered, leaning towards them. "Like how they used to on pirate ships. If the team as a whole doesn't agree with the leadership, they can overthrow the captain and pick a new leader. The humming is a warning."

Finn looked over. "For real? That's way too dramatic."

"Well, Sebastian?" Nick asked impatiently. "What's it gonna be?"

Sebastian glowered hatefully at the floor, quaking with raw fury. "You know what? Do what you want. I don't give a fuck!" He snapped forcefully. That was all he said before storming off towards the elevator and disappearing behind the slowly closing metal doors.

A thick silence settled around the rest of the group, so Nick awkwardly cleared his throat and turned around. "So…who wants to room with Sebastian?"

Before anybody could even open their mouths, Puck clapped a hand on David's shoulder. "Sorry dude, but Finn, Sam, and I already agreed on rooming with this guy."

"My name is David." The Warbler replied.

"Yea…and Jeff said that we could room with you." Artie stated. Joe, Rory, and Mike quickly nodded in agreement.

All heads turned to Kurt and Blaine, who were standing off to the side.

"Sorry guys." Finn said sheepishly.

"Okay, no. Absolutely not." Kurt declared. "There is no way in a million years that I would ever share a room, let alone a bed with that criminal chipmunk."

"Sorry guys, but I've got to agree with Kurt. I don't feel very comfortable about the whole thing either." Blaine shook his head, but he kept a polite smile on his face. "Please? I know it sucks, but it's just one night." Jeff tried to reason.

"Hold on…why don't you guys room with him?" Kurt asked. He received silence and nervous fidgeting in reply and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. After a moment of studying the nervous Warblers, his eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at them. "You don't want to room with him!"

"We've all tried, but he's such a jerk." Nick shrugged. "We just can't take it and we end up leaving before we even go to sleep."

"Seriously? And you expect us to room with him?" Kurt asked.

"I have to admit, that is a little sneaky, guys." Blaine agreed.

Jeff got down on his knees. "Please! Please just room with him! I'm begging you! We can't deal with it!"

"Nope." Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, absolutely not."

Knowing that they were going to get nowhere with Kurt, the boys began to ship away at Blaine's softer exterior. "Please Blaine? Just do us this one little, teeny tiny favor?"

Blaine sighed, looking from the Warblers' begging faces to Kurt's stony cold one. "I don't know guys…"

"We'll do anything!" Thad pleaded, practically tearing up.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking over. "Can't we just-

"No."

"But look at them. It won't be that bad."

"No."

"What if we just-

"No, Blaine. There is no way in hell that I am spending the night in a room with that asshole." Kurt replied sternly.

Smiling at the others, Blaine led Kurt away from the group a little. "I know you don't want to sleep with Sebastian. I don't either, but we kind of owe it to these guys, don't you think? I mean, they are giving us a ride and sharing their hotel rooms."

"You're trying to guilt me." Kurt accused.

"It's just one night. We'll just go to sleep the second we get settled and then there's no way he can bother us." Blaine shrugged.

The brunet rolled his eyes and huffed. "Unless he decides to molest you in your sleep and slit my throat." He muttered bitterly.

The couple turned back towards the group to find the Warbler's boring holes into them with their eyes. Hope was etched deeply across their faces and Blaine was pretty certain that a few of them were mumbling prayers under their breaths. "We'll do it." He stated.

The anxiety seemed to just exit their bodies like souls as the boys deflated in relief. "Oh, God, thank you, Blaine." Jeff sighed in relief. "We love you so much."

"Yea, yea." Blaine grinned before the frown returned to his face. "Let's go, Kurt. Best to get it over with."

Kurt sighed took his hand, squeezing it tightly as they followed Nick, Jeff, and Sam into the elevator. Trent had gone off with Finn and Puck to find a vending machine, so there was quite a bit of space in the elevator.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine." Nick nodded, plastering an artificial smile across his face.

The couple nodded, though their displeased demeanor didn't change. Eventually the door opened with a ding . The four boys stepped out onto the maroon carpeting where they were quickly led down the hall to a door identical to the rest. A little silver plaque on the door revealed it to be E104. Nick tested the handle to find it locked and sighed. "Sebastian! Open the door!"

No reply.

"Come on, Sebastian! Don't make me go all the way downstairs to get another key!" Nick yelled, banging on the door. "You're being so immature!"

The door flew open and Sebastian glared at him. "Chill the fuck out! It's open!"

"Thank you." Nick huffed, but Sebastian was already walking back into the room. The brunet turned to the couple and smiled. "Well, have a good night. We're leaving at seven tomorrow." He gently pushed them into the room and shut the door, leaving them alone with Sebastian, the singing, dancing meerkat.

Blaine and Kurt dropped their bags in a chair and slowly stepped into the room, looking around in silence. Sebastian had definitely made himself at home already. His duffel had been thrown precariously onto the bed. His uniform had been thrown on top of it. While Kurt stiffly took a seat on the bed, Blaine glanced over at the bathroom to find Sebastian already dressed in red plaid pajama pants and a gray tee shirt. He seemed pretty focused on brushing his teeth so Blaine kicked off his shoes and nudged Kurt to move over on the king sized bed so that he could join him.

"See?" He whispered, gesturing to the mattress. "He sleeps on that side, we sleep over here, and that leaves a ton of space between us."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, but I'm being the big spoon tonight." He decided.

Blaine chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I can live with that."

"Please, no sex in the bed." Sebastian called as he left the bedroom. He shot them a smirk. "Unless it's you and me." He said, shooting Blaine a wink.

Kurt was steaming as he got off the bed and walked right up to the boy. "Listen to me, horse teeth. You lay a single hand on my boyfriend tonight, and I can guarantee that you won't be waking up in this hotel room tomorrow." He hissed.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of someone who buys their jeans from Forever 21." Sebastian scoffed sarcastically. "Stop pretending to be a tough guy."

"Look," Blaine said quickly before things escalated, "none of us are happy with this, but the less we fight, the easier it will be."

The two brunets stared each other down in loathing silence for a few more seconds before Sebastian's mouth curled up into a sneer and he shrugged. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Blaine ignored that little jab and pulled Kurt away from the Warbler and into the hotel bathroom. "We might as well get ready for bed." He shrugged innocently. "See?" He turned and plucked the complementary hygiene products off of the counter. "I love hotels that give teeny toothbrushes. They're like babies."

Kurt's cold expression finally cracked and a smile broke through. There was no way he could resist Blaine and the adorable way he got excited about the smallest little things. "Alright, I want the blue one. And you better get all of that gel out of your hair." He scolded lightly, tossing him a comb.

"Yea, yea, I know." Blaine blushed. He wet the comb and got to work on his hair while Kurt brushed his teeth and did as much of his nightly skin conditioning as he could, improvising with some of the complementary samples. Once he was satisfied that all that could be achieved was done, he leaned against the counter and waited for Blaine to finish.

"There, better?" Blaine blushed, his dark hair now framing his face in curly locks.

"Much." Kurt grinned, giving him a kiss before they walked out of the bathroom.

"Blaine?"

The two sighed simultaneously. "Just keep it to yourself." Kurt told him.

Sebastian concealed his grin with a hand and chuckled. "I'm not completely sure that this is a deal breaker. If I were you, I'd keep to the hair gel."

Kurt glared at him hatefully and stepped in front of Blaine. "Just stop talking to him. If I wanted to spend the night getting picked on by a spoiled whore, I'd make the trip to Paris Hilton's house for the real thing."

"Someone is in need of beauty sleep." Sebastian huffed. "A lot of it."

"Alright, enough. Let's just go to bed." Blaine sighed. Too focused on Kurt to notice the Warbler stiffen, Blaine stripped down to his t-shirt and exchanged his costume pants for sweats. Kurt didn't even bother, simply crawling into bed wearing his boxers and his undershirt. Blaine followed closely and once the older boy had his arms wound tightly around his lover, he turned off their bedside lamp. Then, after a moment's hesitation, Sebastian followed suit.

Kurt yawned and closed his eyes, but before he could even try to doze off, Sebastian began to move around. Every time he tried to focus on sleep, he would shift or roll over or fix his pillow and it drove the couple absolutely mad. Finally, Kurt sat up and glared at him. "Cut it out and go to sleep."

"Mind your own fucking business, princess!" The boy replied a little too defensively for Kurt's taste, but before he could retort, Blaine took his hand, urging him to just let it go. He reluctantly did.

Kurt actually did manage to fall asleep once Sebastian had stopped moving around so much and had a pretty good night's rest snuggled close to Blaine. Unfortunately, that only lasted a few hours before his senses began to return. The first thing he sensed was the way the mattress seemed to dip and then rise. Sheets rustled and feet scuffled on carpet, disturbing Kurt's already lightened sleep. Then there was the sound of running water in the bathroom and the zipping and unzipping of a bag. He was about to snap at Sebastian to go back to bed, but something stopped him.

His legs felt oddly cold and chapped. He wasn't warm, so it couldn't have been sweat. Frowning, he brought a single hand down to the hem of his boxers and he found the material damp and chilled. He hadn't felt anything like that since he was at least five. Sitting up, he pushed the covers back and Blaine sleepily began to stir beside him.

"Kurt? What time is it?" Blaine murmured. He rubbed his eyes and propped himself up with his arm.

"Turn the light on." Kurt instructed, ignoring his question. He heard the bathroom door close quickly as the room was illuminated. Getting to his knees, Kurt gingerly crawled away from his spot and turned to inspect the sheets. His groin was completely dry, which had brought him immense relief and it looked like Blaine hadn't gotten wet at all. That left one person. Pulling back the covers on Sebastian's side of the bed, his mouth fell open in surprise when he was greeted by a large dark stain that dominated the area.

"What is it?" Blaine frowned. He scooted away a little.

Kurt made a face. "It smells like pee."

Blaine looked up in disbelief. "You don't think he…"

Kurt crawled off the bed and stalked over to the bathroom, gently knocking on it. "S-Sebastian?"

"Go away!" The boy replied roughly, and Kurt was fairly positive that he had been crying in there.

"It's not a big deal. It was just an accident." Blaine told him. He turned to Kurt and whispered for him to call housekeeping. When to response came, he slowly rested his hand on the door handle. "Sebastian? It's Blaine. If you don't reply, I'm going to come in." He counted to five in his head before opening the door. He heard Sebastian shout in protest and several items being knocked over. Sebastian looked like little kid who had just been caught with his pants down, literally.

His soaked pants had been dropped around his ankles and his sky blue boxer briefs had turned dark from the stain originating at his groin. A wet washcloth was being gripped so tightly in his hand that the corners were dripping and his face was simply a shadow of what it had been earlier that night. All cockiness had been wiped clean. The smug smirk he wore constantly had been replaced by wobbling lips that were gnawed on by his teeth. His entire face was pink and tearstained with bloodshot eyes that would have looked much more appropriate on a little boy. He looked so small and pathetic that Blaine found himself pitying the poor guy.

"Sebastian…" Blaine started to say, but Sebastian wouldn't let him finish.

"Get out!" He yelled. His arms wound themselves around him in a weak attempt at self-comfort and he bowed his head to conceal the free flowing tears. He was taking deep breaths and trying to look anywhere but Blaine's shocked face. Kurt's own solemn mug peeped over his shoulder to stare at him. Humiliation rushed through him. Sebastian was gone and he'd been replaced with a sniffling, sobbing bedwetter. That's what they were thinking .

"We can help you." Blaine offered.

"We can?" Kurt asked him quietly, only to be ignored.

"No! Get out!" Sebastian ordered.

"If you would just let us help-

"Please just leave me alone!" Sebastian's voice cracked and fresh tears streamed down his face. The couple exchanged glances and backed out of the room, watching as Sebastian raced to shut the door in their faces.

"What do we do?" Blaine whispered.

"You're asking me?" Kurt asked.

"Well…I mean, you do have more experience with this kind of thing." Blaine shrugged, earning a shove from his blushing boyfriend.

"I was five!"

"I know that, I'm just saying, what did your dad usually do?" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt sighed and glanced over at the bed. "Well, we can start by calling the front desk for housekeeping and extra towels." He stated. "I'm going to see if Sebastian has any spare clothes."

While Blaine dialed up the front desk, Kurt tugged Sebastian's duffel up onto the bed and dug through the uniform, chargers, homework, and hygiene products. He located a pair of folded boxers and tugged them out. As he did, the material unrolled and something flat slipped from them and nestled towards the top. C uriosity won over and Kurt tossed the boxers aside, picking up the object and turning it over. The top was bunched together and the majority of the front was decorated with a gray camouflage pattern. He ran his fingers over it and the papery material crinkled softly.

"Well?"

Kurt squeaked in surprise as if he had just been caught staring at porn and whirled around. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He scolded.

"Sorry. What's that?" Blaine asked.

"I'm ninety nine percent sure it's a pull-up." Kurt replied, turning it over in his hands again.

"So that means this wasn't an accident. He knew this was gonna happen." Blaine frowned.

Kurt looked down at the goodnite in his hand. "Huh."

"What? What is it?"

Kurt looked at him. "I'm not sure. For some reason, I'm having trouble…just, hating Sebastian."

"Why? " Blaine frowned.

"I don't know. I just…I don't think I can hate on someone in diapers." Kurt stated. "If anything, it just makes me pity him."

There was a knock at the door and Kurt stuffed everything back into the duffel while Blaine let in the cleaning lady. There was no conversation, just awkward silence between the two boys who weren't quite sure what they were supposed to be doing and the stout woman who looked like she would rather be anywhere else than changing sheets soaked in urine. She made short work of it all, tugging off the sheets, wiping down the mattress cover, and replacing the bedding with fresh linens. Blaine pressed a ten dollar bill into her hand and only then did she bid them a good night.

After ten minutes, they heard the shower go off. They didn't remember ever noticing Sebastian get into it, so he must have done it while the maid was there. The two knew for a fact that the Warbler had no clothes so they quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Wait." Kurt said when Blaine reached for the pull-up.

"What? Why not this? Doesn't he need it?"

Kurt shrugged. "Yea, but it might make him feel even worse if we give it to him."

"But why?" Blaine frowned. He just wanted to go to bed.

"If he knows that we know about the diapers, it'll do nothing more than humiliate him further. If he wants to put it on, then he'll find a way to get it on himself. We'll just pretend that we don't notice." Kurt stated. He noticed the way Blaine was looking at him, all goofy and made a face. "What?"

"You care about him." Blaine shrugged, grinning like a dork. "You are so nice."

Kurt rolled his eyes, unable to resist a smile at his lover's corniness. Grabbing the clothes, he took a step towards the door and hesitated. He turned back and picked one of the pull-ups, rolling it back up in the boxers and sticking it in the middle of the clothes. Going over to the bathroom, he rapped on the door with his knuckled. "Sebastian?" No reply. "I have clothes here for you." There was a long silence, but then Kurt heard the doorknob turn and the door opened just wide enough for Sebastian to stick his arm through and grab the bundle. The door closed quickly and Kurt sighed, shuffling back over to Blaine and crawling into bed. Deciding that it would be best to avoid any sort of confrontation, Kurt and Blaine curled up again and turned out the light. A few minutes later they heard Sebastian exit the bathroom and gingerly slip into bed.

Sebastian was already awake and down in the dining room for breakfast when Kurt opened his eyes the next morning. All traces of him being there were gone, other than a couple of balled up Goodnites in the trash. After cleaning themselves up the best that they could with their limited resources, the pair put their clothes back on from yesterday; something that Kurt was not too thrilled about. Once Kurt was finished checking the room for any forgotten possessions, they headed downstairs for breakfast and sat with a few of their old friends from Dalton.

"How was Sebastian? Not too unbearable I hope." Nick said as he sat down with his plate.

"Anything exciting happen? Fist fights? Screaming matches?" Jeff inquired. As the Warblers leaned in curiously, Kurt glanced up and locked eyes with Sebastian, who was staring at him from a few tables away. While his expression looked threatening, almost like Karofsky's did back in junior year, there was immense fear behind the mask. He thought Kurt was going to tell the others about his bedwetting and while the brunet had every reason to do so, he wasn't going to be the bully.

"Nothing really. We just went to bed without talking." Kurt shrugged. "A few jabs, but we kept to ourselves for the most part." The boys went back to talking and his eyes flickered back over to Sebastian, who quickly looked away. Kurt didn't smile, or chuckle to himself, or do whatever smug movie characters did when they were victorious over the enemy. However, he did get the feeling that he and Blaine wouldn't be interrupted at the Lima Bean anymore.


End file.
